Sandy
Sandy is the Captain of the Bellwood Police Force and secretly the black-ops agent of S.E.C.T. 'Overview' 'History' 'Prior ''Season 1 According to Sandy, she encounters Verdona Tennyson during her time with the S.E.C.T. but she was unable to apprehand her because, despite of her massive powers, she's too gentle and free-spirited. Instead, she befriended her and became her apprentice in the Police Academy, where Verdona taught her the importance of protecting those she loved and care, regardless the people's opinions or detaste. ''Season 1'' Sandy made her debut in Knowledge Is Power, where she approached Heatblast after she saved the woman and child from the burning building and again after she stopped the Purple Offender. She was hostile toward Heatblast at that time. She was present when Vilgax's drones attacked Bellwood and was amazed of Hero Core's transformations and how she easily best the drones. She then left after she was offended by her squad's hostility toward her and when the remaining drones rose up, she plead Hero Core to come back, which she did as XLR8 and took down the remaining drones. She introduced herself and they exchanges stories with Verdona before XLR8 fled when they both nearly got shot by Sam, much to Sandy's anger. In Best Friends Forever, she was called along with her forces to engage the Drone Hybrids but failed then watch as Hero Core defeated and cured them. When Upgrade reverted and remains in Omni Suit, Sandy noticed her thong design, much to Hero Core's embarrassment. In Don't Feed The Chimera!, she was at the crime scene with Larry and Sam and she was very stressed out from multiple events happening in one week. She was disturbed by Larry's descriptions of the creature that devoured Simone's minions and she recognized one of them as Angela, stating her death is a terrible way to go. She and Sam then mentions Steel and express their fear of his anger if he hears about the events. In Too Many Aliens, Sandy was wounded by the crash during the chase of Purple Offender and remains baffled when the air squad reports their capture by Fembot. Later, Sandy struggled to calm the squad and reasons them of Hero Core's efforts but fell in deaf ears as they head out for manhunt, making her wish Verdona was here. She then arrived at the scene when Swampfire was being overwhelmed by the squad and warned her to flee, earning anger from Sam and threaten to arrest her, which she corrects him that Steel has the authorization, not him. She then arrived later when the Giant Drone attacked Hero Core and watch as Buzz Bomber defeated it and fled with Four Arms. In A Choice, Sandy arrived at S.E.C.T. outpost and reveals to be an agent of the same black ops organization. Despite Gwen's pleas, she cannot disobey Steel's orders, even if she knows it's wrong. Then she witnessed the S.E.C.T.'s defeat by Chimera, much to her horror. In Gwen 10 vs. Chimera, Sandy arrived at Gwen's cell after Heatblast blasted the opening and tried to stop her but she left, making her smile and muttered that Gwen is becoming more like Verdona. In Friends To The End, Sandy and her squad struggled to fight Rojo but to no avail then Hero Core arrived at the scene thanks to Simone's bravery and express a smile when she tossed the megaphone to Hero Core. '''Personality 'Appearance' 'Trivia'